Aoki The Human (character)
, referred to by his friends as simply Aoki, is the main character and protagonist of the said series by Sekaibīto Entertainment. Aoki's signature and main claim to fame is his speed abilities running at Mach 1, which earned him the nickname as The Fastest Human Alive. As one of Sekaibīto Entertainment's characters, he has been one of the most recognizable characters since March 28, 2017. Appearance Aoki is a human being with blue eyes and black hair. He is 5'5 tall and weighs 77 lbs (which means he can run very fast at the speed of sound). He wears a blue short-sleeved T-Shirt, white gloves, Dark blue jeans and red shoes. History and Creation Aoki was officially created on March 28, 2017, the same day that the name of his series had begun. He was created as a humanized version of SEGA's Sonic The Hedgehog and meant to be an inspiration from him. Now what he looks like as of today is he is now drawn in an Anime-like style and is still considered to be an inspiration from Sonic as of today. Personality Aoki's personality shows that he is very heroic and somewhat cocky. For his romantic relationship with Rozumari, he is very caring towards her. Relationships with Other Characters Gurē Gurē and Aoki are best friends ever since Aoki moved to Sebiusu City and will always join Aoki by his side to defeat Dr. Tamago. When he and Gurē are around with Akushu, Gurē shows that he, along with Aoki and Akushu, are the trio of Team Aoki. Akushu Aoki and Akushu friends who often practice sparring each other at the same time. He would also join Aoki on his occasions to defeat Dr. Tamago and would always have Akushu to not fall for Tamago's "tales". Rozumari Ai Rozumari is Aoki's love-interest. They had been in a romantic relationship since high school and they would often be seen hanging out everyday. When she knows about the trouble that Dr. Tamago has been causing, she would often think about Aoki a lot. As Aoki rushes back to Rozumari, she would tightly hug him and slowly kiss him as it shows that Aoki and Rozumari are the lovey-dovey duo of the series. Boryoku Aoki and Boryoku are both rivals and friends at the same time. He had saved him from being under control by Tamago, which shows that Boryoku would be a neutral type. Hōbeni Mona Mona, who is also good friends with Rozumari, is also friends with Aoki. She would often nickname him as "Sir Speeds-A-Lot" (which isn't an insult) since she always sees him run with speed. Moonshine Much like how Boryoku and Aoki are rivals, that is also the same with Aoki and Moonshine. Moonshine once mistaken him for being the disgraceful trigger. Enjō Dr. Tamago Aoki and Tamago are both enemies. Aoki has always defeated Dr. Tamago from trying to destroy Sebiusu City and recreate it into his own image (Tamago World). Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aoki The Human Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sekaibīto Entertainment Characters